Almost
by mwalt
Summary: My take on what I would like to happen next--when Bones and Booth go home after their almost kiss.
1. Chapter 1

Bones was real quiet on the way home. Booth was worried. She had changed history. It was supposed to be one of the best nights of her life. She should be glowing. She should be telling her to slow down and stop talking. But here she was, staring out the window in deep concentration. He could tell that whatever she was thinking about was very important to her so he kept quiet.

But when he pulled into her parking lot and she didn't seem to notice, Booth knew he was going to have to press the issue. "Bones—we're here."

"What?" Brennan shook herself distractedly. "So we are." She undid her seatbelt.

"Did I do something wrong?"

She looked at him, confused. "No, why would you think that?"

"You haven't said a word since we left. I figured you'd be talking about it all night."

"I have something important on my mind."

He stared at her incredulously. "More important than changing history?"

She smiled. "Yes. More important than that."

"Care to tell me what?" he asked when she didn't say anything else. "'Cause for the life of me, I can't figure out what that is."

"Why don't you come up? I'll tell you over a glass of wine." Then she walked out of his car.

Booth followed. They walked into her apartment without saying a word. Brennan got out the wine and gasses.

Booth came up behind her. "You're shaking." He covered his hand over hers and the glass. Brennan was too nervous to care and let him pour the glasses. When he was done, they sat down on her couch. "So, care to tell me what has you so worked up?"

She took a sip of wine. "I am going to ask you something Booth and I want you to promise me that you'll answer truthfully."

"Of course I will. Do you have to even ask? You know I've always been honest with you," he was slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry Booth. I didn't mean to imply that you weren't. This is just—it's important." He nodded. "This afternoon or evening I guess, when we were talking in the exhibit—was I reading the signs wrong or if Angela hadn't interrupted us—would we have kissed?"

Booth gulped and his eyes showed a little bit of surprise. But then he started to smile. Really smile. Bones had just admitted that he was more important to her than her work.

He set his glass down. Then he took her hands in his. He looked her in the eyes and as she licked her lips. Booth felt her pulse quicken. "Almost Bones we did almost kiss." He inched closer to him.

"And it wouldn't have been a simple kiss like Christmas." She moved closer.

"No," he agreed. "It wouldn't be anything like kissing your brother."

She chuckled. "I didn't mean that."

They both moved closer. "Neither did I." He moved closer and Brennan closed her eyes and pursed her lips.

Booth leaned forward even more. They both could feel each other's breath. They were centimeters from touching.

Brennan licked her lower lip and her tongue slightly touched Booth's lips. Booth moved his hand to touch the base of her neck and he closed his eyes, ready to take that step.

The phone rang—both jumped apart slightly Brennan opened her eyes first. "I'll ignore it" Brennan closed her eyes again.

The answering machine picked up. It was Angela—in tears.


	2. Chapter 2

I am not abandoning my other stories. I should have an update on them by Friday at the latest. Things have been really hectic in my personal life: my sister got engaged, my roommate just got married, a co-worker in the Army just had her baby, I had three finals/term papers last week and not to mention the holidays so enjoy the new one, The Favor and the update on Almost. I apologize for the long wait and hope that you enjoy!

CHAPTER 2

"Angela," Brennan picked up the phone and turned off the machine. "What's wrong?"

Booth watched as Bones started to pace and nodded, murmuring sounds into the phone. He sighed, leaned back and took another sip of wine—his thoughts running to what had almost just happened seconds before. He had come that close—that close! —to changing things between them forever and now, here they were being interrupted by Angela for the second time in one evening.

Not that he could or would be mad at Angela for if she had known that she was about to interrupt an almost kiss between them, Booth was sure she would have held guard at the top of those stairs allowing no one to pass. He was pretty sure she would die if she knew. He also knew that she wouldn't call this late if it wasn't important.

He looked up as Bones hung up the phone and made a move to put on her coat. "What's wrong?"

"Roxie just called her. She's getting married."

"Roxie as in Angela's ex-lover Roxie?"

"Yes, that would be the one."

"And now you're going over there."

"I'm sorry Booth but Angela--"

"Hey," he stood. "She's your best friend. I understand."

He was rewarded with a smile. "Thank you." Then she hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the chuck that made him go all warm inside him. She met his eyes. "We'll finish later."

"Yes, later." He couldn't help but look at her—how beautiful she was and her lips seemed so inviting. She was also staring at him and her eyes lowered to his lips and back up again. He moved closer and started to close his eyes.

"We can't." Booth popped open his eyes. "We start this now and I won't leave to see Angela. She needs me."

So do I, Booth thought but he knew Angela was more important right now. "OK, then. I'll see you tomorrow?"

They started walking out of her apartment to their cars. "Tomorrow," Brennan smiled. "Breakfast?"

He nodded and they both stopped outside her car door. Not quite wanting to say good night, Booth leaned back against her car.

Brennan wasn't ready either though she knew she should be. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on Booth's shoulder. "I have to go," she said after a moment of comfortable silence.

Brennan moved to face him as he whispered, "I know." Booth moved his hand to brush her hair out of her face as the wind blew it in front of her eyes. The touch made Brennan's body tingle with sensation. Their eyes met once more and both saw and acknowledged the heat, the desire that was in their own and the other's eyes. This time, Brennan knew she wouldn't stop the kiss from happening. As she closed her eyes and leaned towards Booth, she reasoned that Angela would be thrilled that they had finally taken this step.

Booth saw her close her eyes and felt himself take a gulp. This would change things between them. For the better—he was perfectly sure but he needed her to be sure too. "I--" he started but then she wasn't going to speak coherently for a minute or two. Or perhaps several, he amended silently as their lips met and his body responded to her touch.

Her lips were so soft and warm yet they conveyed a maturity and edge to them that was so Bones. She sighed his name—not Booth but Seeley and he knew he was lost. His tongue sought and was granted entrance into her mouth. He grazed and tasted her—wanting to know every bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone thanks for the reviews and interest! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

Brennan groaned exist him. Sighing, she took a step back. "I have to go."

"Right," he breathed but brought his lips to hers once more. "Angela."

"Angela," she whimpered as her arms came back up around his neck. "She needs me."

"Yes, she does." His tongue grazed her teeth then he pushed her back against the car. His hands moved to touch her breasts. Brennan groaned.

"Like that?" he asked as his hands massaged through the fabric of her dress.

"You know I do." She bit his lower lip and opened up her legs some more, allowing him to come a little closer.

Thoughts of Angela faded from her mind as his thumbs brushed her nipples and then began to tweak them. Her head leaned back and she let out a moan. Booth took a step back a minute later. She looked up to him, her eyes hazy.

"You need to get to Angela before we won't be able to stop." She nodded slightly and straightened. He loved the fact that he could make her lose concentration. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Brennan let him open and close the door for her after she got in. A smile spread across her face as she thought of the look on Angela's face when she found out.

Brennan didn't bother knocking, just walked right in to find Angela on her couch with a beer. "Sorry it took a minute. I had company."

"Oh," Angela felt guilty. "Did Andrew come over? You should have said something. You can go--"

"Angela, don't even think about it. You would do the same for me. And no, Andrew did not come over. It was someone else. Someone new. I'll tell you about it later." Brennan sat down after getting herself a beer. "Now tell me what I can do to help."

Angela let out a laugh. "You're supposed to know what to say to me."

"Well, I don't. all I know is that you are hurt and I don't like to see my best friend hurt and upset. So tell me what I can do. You could have called Cam or Jack.."

"Don't even start about Jack please."

"You know he would have came over here. Even if it was for a one night stand."

"Bren!" But Angela couldn't help but smile as she remembered the last time Roxie had hurt her and Jack had been there for her. She looked up to find Brennan staring at her with a smile. "What?"

"You were thinking about him."

"How do you know that?"

"You got a smile on your face and that smile had nothing to do with Roxie and everything to do with a certain person at the Jeffersonian."

"Since when did you get so good at reading people?"

"Booth's been a good influence. Or so I've been told."

"Booth." Angela's eyes narrowed. "Booth. He was your date at the museum tonight. He would have taken you home. I didn't call that long after you would have gotten home. The someone new is Booth, isn't it?" When Brennan didn't answer right away, Angela squealed and got up on her knees. "OMG, tell me everything!"

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to upset you…"

"Bren, are you kidding me? This is excellent news and it is just the thing to cheer me up. Everything now."

"OK, but you are not going to be happy about the first part of this…"

"I don't care. Tell me everything." And much to Angela's delight, she did. While Angela was a little mad at herself for interrupting twice, Brennan wouldn't have any of it. "Things happen when they are supposed to happen. No worries."

Angela was about to protest again when there was a knock on her door. She excused herself while Brennan went to put the bottles in the trash and grab a couple more. She let out a smile as Angela squealed, knowing who it was at the door.

Booth hugged her back lightly, and somehow managed to hand off the Tai bags to Hodgins. "She told you."

"Was there any doubt that I wouldn't be able to figure it out if she hadn't?" She noticed Hodgins.

"Booth figured you could use some Tai."

Angela looked at the food then back at Jack. "Come on in. Bren, you mines well get two more. We've got company."

"I heard you squeal." Brennan said as she brought in the four beers and handed one to each of the guys. "Tai?" She raised an eyebrow at Booth.

"Hey, it works for you. Why wouldn't it work with Angela too?" He shrugged and took off his jacket.

"And Hodgins?" Brennan whispered as she helped him take off his jacket.

"Purely selfish reasons on that." She raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, bringing him to the couch instead.


End file.
